Ron 20
by MtnRon
Summary: It's Senior Year.  Ron had made some changes in his life.  Ron is venturing in uncharted territory.  Will Ron find happiness?  FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

Ron looks at his alarm clock, its 2AM and he is still wide awake. The guidance counselors at school have been talking with the seniors about college and other post graduation topics. Ron hadn't really given that much thought. He'd always figured he'd go just go where Kim wanted to go. Kim had been talking about the schools she'd like to attend but Ron's grades weren't anywhere near good enough to get into any of those schools. Would Kim move away from Middleton for college? What would Ron do after High School? He figured he could always get a culinary job after graduation, after all his Naco idea was a gigantic success. He started pondering what was important to him. He thought about his motto: Never be normal. He didn't care what most people thought of him. However, that didn't mean he couldn't improve himself. Was he happy with the direction his life was headed? Ron wasn't sure. He thought about Kim and what happened with the moodulators. He thought about Tara, finding out she used to like him. Why didn't Ron figure that out? Was he that dense? He got up and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a toothpick. He thought about the various things Barkin had told him over the years: "The ideal man is big and/or strong. You are small and weak. You get rescued by a girl." How many times had he been called a loser by the kids at school? Ron thought about the discussion he had with his Dad about what kind of man he was. He thought about what Rabbi Katz had said, "The measure of a man is not about biceps or pecks." Ron shook his head, since when did he care what other people thought? He got by just fine and when the chips are down with regard to the things that really mattered to him, like Kim, he always stepped up and got it done. But, that didn't mean he couldn't improve himself Ron thought. He still could maintain his core "Ronness" but improve certain aspects of his life. Ron got back into bed and tried to fall asleep.

It's 7:45, Kim's looking at the wall clock. Where was Ron? They had to be at school in 15 minutes. Mrs. Dr P. walked into the living room, "Kimmy, why haven't you left for school? Your going to be late. I'm leaving for the hospital, I can drop you off at school on my way."

"Ron's not here yet, I'm getting worried.Let mecall his house." Kim went up to her room and grabbed her phone and called Ron. The phone rang longer than usual before she heard a very groggy, "Hello".

"Ron, were you still sleeping? We have to be at school in less than 15 minutes? Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine KP. I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing KP, I just had some things on my mind."

"OK Ron, Mom's going to drop me off at school. Let's talk at school?"

"Ok KP, bye"

"Bye Ron"

Kimgrabbed her backpack anf followed her mom out thedoor. Ron laid back down on his pillow and rubbed his eyes. He did not want to get up and go to school. But he didn't want to incur more of Barkin's wrath. He also remembered what he thought about last night and skipping school was not the first step to improving himself. Ron was sure Kim would have all sorts of questions for him at school. What would he tell her? Ron didn't want Kim to worry but he wanted to work through this by himself for himself. He got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

Kim headed for Ron's locker after her first class. "Ron, are you ok? Why did you have trouble sleeping?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Well, KP you know the guidance counselors have been talking this week about college and future plans after graduations. I guess I'm not sure where I'm headed." Kim had a frown on her face. "But don't worry, KP I am working it out."

"So what did you come up with? Anything I can do to help?" Kim had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm still working that out. This is something I need to work out for myself." Ron touched Kim's arm and smiled. "Don't worry KP. I know I can count on you if I need anything."

Kim tried to fake a smile. "Look Ron, I just don't want you to do anything drastic. I like you just the way you are. I worried what happened with the haircut and the money will happen again. Why do you feel like you have to make a change?"

"KP, I know I've made some mistakes in the past. But this is something I need to do for myself. I promise this time I won't become that out of control guy." Kim just rolled her eyes, remembering he swore the money wouldn't change him. "Have a little faith in your pal, Ron. Look if you think I'm headed down a bad road, I promise we'll sit down and talk, OK?"

Kim's expression softened a bit, "Ok Ron but please be careful. Don't feel like you have to go it alone." Kim and Ron headed to their next class. Ron accidentally bumped into Bonnie. Bonnie shouted, "Watch it Loser!" Ron just sighed.

"Bonnie, it was an accident," retorted Kim.

Ron and Kim were walking home after school. "Hey Ron, want to come over and watch the GWA tonight? Mom's making pizza." Kim was secretly hoping to get Ron into a good mood so she could try and pry some more information out of him."

"Sorry KP, I am exhausted. I think I'm going to head home."

Kim was getting really worried. Since when did Ron pass on the GWA? "Ron, you're starting to scare me."

Ron just looked at Kim and smiled. "Look Kim, I need some time to gather my thoughts and get some rest. How about Bueno Nacho after school tomorrow? I promise not to do anything drastic ok?"

"Ok Ron, just please talk to me before you do anything major."

"Sure thing, KP"

Later that night Ron was sitting on his bed pondering the events of the past 24 hours. He knew he didn't have to be popular or well liked. But he did need some more direction in his life. He thought to himself about trying harder in school. He thought he'd start hitting the Middleton YMCA before school and doing some weight training. Ron agreed, muscles did not make the man but that didn't mean he couldn't improve himself by gaining some muscle. This wasn't about changing what other people thought of him, rather, what he thought about himself. He could be more effective on missions with Kim. That was important to him, Kim's well being. He thought about Senior Prom. It would be nice for Ron to actually be able to get a date than go by himself. Content with his thoughts, Ron went to bed early to try and catch up on some sleep as well as get up a bit early to try and hit the Y before school started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Please review. What do you think? Make for a worthwhile story?


	2. Chapter 2

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

Chapter 2

Ron woke up hour earlier then he normally did, put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and headed downstairs. Ron's parents were shocked to see him up so early. Since when did Ron get up early to go to school? "Bye Mom, Dad, I'm heading to the Y before school."

Both parents looked at each other in shock. Mr. Stoppable inquired, "The Y, this early in the morning son? What are you planning on doing at the Y?"

"Well, I've been thinking I'd start working out."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both had a look of concern on their faces. Mr. Stoppable spoke up again. "Son, I thought we agreed after the molecular muscle enhancer, muscles don't make the man. Please have a seat so we can discuss this. Your not doing this to try and impress anybody are you? Why the sudden interest in working out?"

Ron walked to the kitchen table and sat down next to his parents. "Last couple days, the guidance counselors at school have been talking about college and after graduation topics. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't given this much thought. I always figured I'd go wherever Kim decided to go. Kim's mentioned some colleges recently that she'd like to attend but I found out my grades aren't anywhere good enough to get into any of them. Then I got to thinking, do I really know what I want to do after high school? Well, not really. The old me would have just stuck close to Kim. But is that the right thing to do? Maybe I should go to a culinary arts school? I know you both have been trying me to work harder at school but I've always managed to do just enough to get by. Well I got to thinking. Am I giving myself the best chance to succeed in life? I've been thinking about my life and what's important to me. Dad, before the whole molecular muscle enhancer when I was in that rut, you told me the more important question was not whether I was a man but what kind of man I was. I've been giving that a lot of thought. I'm known by most people at school as a loser, Kim's friend, runt, the list goes on. It's not that all the sudden I care what other people think but I do care what I think of myself. I've never been one to have a lot of confidence in myself. I want to change that. I think working out, in addition to working harder at school will help me build more confidence in myself and my abilities. Kim's motto is she can do anything. Sometimes I wish I could believe that too. I know up to this point when Kim's really needed me, I've come through. But I still have self-doubt. I want to take a more active role in missions. It's not about the glory. It's about me believing inside that I have the ability to get the job the done. I want Kim to be able to count on me for anything. I know this won't happen overnight and I don't intend on unnaturally forcing it either. I don't intend to change the things that matter most to me. I still don't care what most other people think or that I have to confirm to what other people want me to be. I remember and hold true the things you and Mom have taught me, like never judging a book by its cover and giving people a second chance. Mom, Dad I will still be me. I just hope to be a more confident, capable me. I've usually always just followed Kim around. Maybe it's time to find my own way. KP and I will always be best friends of course, Ron said smiling. Our relationship won't change. Who knows, maybe after a year of junior college I will go to the same college as KP but it is because I want to, not because I don't know what else to do."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable just stared at each other a bit shell shocked. Since when was Ron so articulate? What he said made sense and they couldn't disagree. They soon smiled. Mr. Stoppable stood up and patted his son on the back, "Son, your mother and I are very proud of you." Mrs. Stoppable hugged her son, "Oh my little boy is growing up so fast."

Ron got up and headed for the Middleton YMCA. He worked out for about an hour and headed home to shower and get ready for school. He made his way to Kim's house. Mrs. Possible happen to be walking out as Ron was walking up. "Hello Ron."

"Good morning, Mrs. Dr P."

Ron walked in the front door. "Hey KP, ready for school?"

Kim looked over at Ron and noticed his typical Ron smile. "Just about Ron. Hey, you seem to be feeling better. You work everything out? What did you decide to do? Why do you feel you have to change?"

"Uh, one question at a time KP. We'll talk on the way to school."

Kim and Ron are walking to school. Kim looked over Ron and smiled, "So? Spill."

"Well, KP I've given this a lot of thought. Before you say anything will you please let me finish?" Kim nodded. "The guidance counselors have been talking about colleges and careers. You know which schools you want to go to. You have some idea on what you want to do for a career. Me on the other hand, I'm not sure. I've thought about maybe going to a culinary school. But I'm not sure that is what I really want to do with my life. That got me thinking about other aspects of my life. Do I know what direction my life is heading? Do I like the direction my life is heading? You know where your heading in life KP, I don't. A week ago I would have just followed what you were doing KP? It's not that I don't enjoy hanging with you all the time KP because I really do but I need to find my own way. Our paths can run parallel but I want to be able to say I chose to go that route as oppose to just following you. Believe it or not, I'm actually going to try harder at school starting today. I'm going to work on improving myself. Now I know what your thinking KP, what happened previously is not going to happen again. I am making a conscious decision to better myself. I'm not doing this to change anybody's opinion of me, just my opinion of myself. Is there anything wrong improving my own self esteem? I will still be me, you'll see. Actually I was wondering if you and Monique would help me update my wardrobe this weekend. Relax, KP this is not the hair thing again. I'll let you and Monique pick stuff out for me. I just want to update my wardrobe a bit. This is kinda weird. You're the one usually talking and I'm the one usually listening. So what's up with you KP?

Kim's jaw had dropped. Ron had actually given this a lot of thought and he stated it very eloquently. Kim was still worried about Ron. Would he be able to stay to course? Kim thought to herself, I'll watch him carefully and help him if he starts to stray from the course. "Ron, while I'm happy your working to improve yourself I'm still kinda worried about you trying to change too much to quickly and losing focus. Promise me you'll talk to me if I think your heading down a wrong path?"

"Ok, KP."

During chemistry Ron walked over to Felix. "Hey you want to shoot some hoops before lunch."

"I could go for some hoops."

Kim was sitting in the library working on homework. Ron was shooting hoops with Felix. Hope came up to Kim. "Hey Kim, when did Ron start working out? I saw him at the YMCA this morning before school. He was the last person I expected to see there."

Kim nearly fell over in her chair. "You what? Saw Ron at the YMCA? What was he doing?"

Hope sat down next to Kim. "He worked through fitness equipment circuit and hit the weight room."

Kim mumbled to herself, "Oh Ron, your trying to change too much." Kim got up and head to the gym to find Ron. She turned to Hope, "Thanks for the info, I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Kim waved goodbye and walked toward the gym.

Kim was about to enter the gym and she saw Ron and Felix walk out of the gym.

"Hey KP, good timing, we were just about to come and get you so we can grab some lunchage."

Kim grabbed Ron by the arm. "Ron we need to talk now, alone."

"Ah, ok KP." Ron turned to Felix. Felix why don't you grab us a table and we'll join you shortly."

"What's up KP, I'm starving."

"What were you doing at the YMCA this morning Ron? You forget to mention that to me this morning?

"What's the big, KP. So I worked out a bit this morning"

"Ron, I think your heading down the wrong road again. We've been through this before, muscles don't make the man."

"Chill out KP, did I say anything about wanting to become some musclehead? I told you I wanted to improve myself. I'm ashamed to admit it but you're stronger than I am. So I am working out a bit to tone up and add some muscle. I want you to be able to depend on me more on missions. I am there for you no matter what KP. I want to believe no matter what the circumstances that I'd be able to come through for you. You believe you can do anything. Sometimes I wish I could believe that I could to."

"Ron, I know you're here for me no matter what and I already do depend on you and you've always come through when I needed you. You've got nothing to prove to me. I know my motto is I can do anything but without you I couldn't say that."

"Look, KP this is something I need to do so I can be at peace with myself. I already agreed that I'd let you pull me aside if your thinking I'm making a mistake. But hitting the YMCA to improve my physical abilities is not a mistake. Until you actually see me do something out of character, please give me the benefit of the doubt and let me work through it." Ron smiled his trademark goofy smile.

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Ok Ron I may have jumped the gun a bit but please try and take things slow. It may take me a while to get used to some of the changes your making."

"C'mon lets head to the cafeteria, Felix is waiting for us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN : Comments appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since Ron had decided to make some changes for the better. Rumors had been rumbling around Middleton high about what's happened to Ron. Ron had actually been paying attention in class. He hadn't fallen asleep in class for weeks like he used to do. Ron wondered why he hadn't decided to change his life for the better much earlier. He actually read his textbooks and stuff that didn't previously make sense to him was starting to make sense. Kim and Felix had been helping him after school with his studies as well. He had been hitting the YMCA regularly and as the weeks progressed people started noticing the change in his physical appearance as well as his demeanor. Even Kim noticed Ron's confidence was on the rise. On their last mission, Ron had offered Kim some very constructive ideas and Ron been a lot less clumsy as of late. Kim and Monique had taken Ron though Club Banana and several other Men's clothing stores in the Middleton Mall and Ron was dressing a lot better to. Ron was starting to turn some heads at school, including several of the cheerleaders. One day Ron was leaving his locker heading toward Chemistry when he passed Tara.

"Hey Ron."

"Oh, Hey Tara."

"Are you and Kim still going out?"

"Uh, we decided to remain friends and not base a relationship based on what happened while she was under the control of the moodulator. What about you and Monkey? Sorry, I meant Josh. Are you two still going out?"

Tara just giggled. "It's ok Ron and no we are not. We went out a few times. We had fun but something kept me from pursuing it further."

"Why's that?"

"You silly," giggled Tara.

Ron turned red. "Uh Tara, I don't know what to say?"

"How about walking me to class?"

"Sure thing!"

"Ron, do you want to go to Bueno Nacho after Cheer practice and talk?"

"Uh, ok."

Half way across the world, at the peak of Mt. Yamanochi, Master Sensei called in Yori and Hirotaka.

"What is it Master Sensei" asked Yori?

"I have been watching young Stoppable-san. He has grown much in wisdom and honor. It is time for him to return and complete his training so he may be able to fulfill his destiny when the time comes. I need the two of you to help complete his training."

Yori's eyes grew wide and smiled. She had missed Ron since he had left and looked forward to seeing him again.

Hirotaka had very briefly met Ron when he first arrived in America. He hadn't been the least bit impressed with Ron during that brief meeting. He had thought to himself, "How can this person be destined to wield the Lotus Blade?" Then when he arrived back home, he heard especially from Yori about "Ron-San". Ron was the talk of the school for the next few months and he was held in very high regard by Sensei, Yori and the other students. Hirotaka looked forward to meeting and training this "Ron-san" he had heard so much about.

Hirotaka and Yori both responded, "It will be our honor to train Stoppable-san"

Back in Middleton, Felix and Ron were working on their chemistry experiment when Mr. Barkin walked in.

"Stoppable, you must have made quite an impression in Japan during your last visit. They have requested that you return for another two weeks."

Bonnie overhead this and her eyes lit up. "Is Hirotaka coming back?"

"No Rockwaller, there won't be another exchange. They just requested Ron go back for a few weeks as an ambassador."

Kim had also overheard and walked over to Ron and Mr. Barkin. "Ron, your going back to Japan?" Kim recalled Ron had told her very little of what happened while he was over there. "What happened why you were last there? Any idea why they want you to go back?"

Just then Rufus popped in head out of Ron's pocket and he looked up to Ron to remind him of what Sensei and Yori had told him about keeping what had happened with the Lotus Blade a secret. Ron remained calm and collected and said, "Nothing to write home about really, KP. I made some new friends and learned a lot about Japanese culture. I guess they need some more "Ron-shine" in there life." Ron honestly didn't know why he was being asked to return to Yamanochi. He was wondering if they suspected Monkey Fist had found out Ron had recovered the Lotus Blade and Monkey Fist was going to try and steal it again. He'd been exchanging emails with Yori and several of the otherstudentsbut nobody ever mentioned anything about returning to Japan.

Kim just rolled her eyes. Kim thought to herself, there is something Ron isn't telling me about. Is Ron keeping something from me? Wait, this is Ron we are talking about. He tells me everything. If he is keeping something from me, there is a very good reason. We'll go to Bueno Nacho after school and maybe I can get him to spill for some nacos, Kim thought. "Hey Ron, Bueno Nacho after practice and you can tell me more about Japan."

"Uh, actually KP, Tara already invited me to Bueno Nacho after practice. She wants to talk to me about something."

Kim's jaw dropped. Is Tara interested in Ron again? I thought she and Josh were dating. Kim had noticed that the "new Ron" had been turning some heads at school. "Tara asked you to Bueno Nacho?"

Ron's face turned red. "I ran into her in the hall on the way to class and she asked if I'd like to go to Bueno Nacho after practice. You know me, KP. Who am I to turn down Bueno Nacho?"

A slight frown appeared on Kim's face. She was at a loss for words.

"But I always got time to talk to you KP, I'll give you a call when I get home and I'll come over or you can come over to my house and we'll talk."

Later at Bueno Nacho Ron and Tara were sitting at Bueno Nacho. Ron felt weird sitting there with somebody other than Kim. Tara spoke up, "So I heard that you're going back to Japan."

"Yes Tara, Mr. Barkin told me just today that they invited me back."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I think Mr. B said two weeks."

"When do you leave?"

"I don't know yet, Mr. B is still working out the details."

"So you and Kim aren't going out right?"

"No, you and Josh?"

"No."

There was a brief awkward silence.

Tara spoke up, "Do you want to have dinner and maybe catch a movie Friday night?"

Ron blinked a few times. Did Tara just ask him out on a date? Ron just smiled, "I'd love to Tara." Ron remembered the kiss back at Camp Wannaweep and Tara was quite attractive. He wished he hadn't been so dense back then and picked up on the signs that Tara was interested in him earlier. But other thoughts popped in his head. What about Kim? Well what about her? They mutually agreed to remain just friends at least for now. But what a kiss that was in front of her locker, wow and that dress she wore to Middle Days, wow. I got to get these thoughts out of my head Ron thought. His thoughts also drifted to Yori. Ron had very pleasant memories of his time in Japan and with Yori. He did find Yori attractive and she was one a few people (let alone good looking girls) that would give Ron the time of day, especially his old goofy self. This was uncharted territory for Ron. He needed some time to collect his thoughts and some fresh air.

"Tara, can I take you home? It's been a long day?"

"Sure Ron." They left the Bueno Nacho.

When they got to Tara's house, Tara gave Ron a peck on the cheeked. Ron turned bright red. She thanked him for walking him home. "We are still on for Friday night?"

"Of course Tara, I'm looking forward to it."

Tara just giggled and headed into her house waving goodbye to Ron. Ron turned and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

AN:

I intend to write my own version of "So the Drama". Between this story and "So the Drama I" (There may be a story or two in between) I will address Kim learning about Yamanouchi, KR, etc. I am focusing on developing Ron right now. If there is something in particular you want me to try and address, tell me about it in a review.

-

Chapter 4

Ron was heading back home after he had dropped Tara off at her house. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going lost in his thoughts. Somehow, he found himself at Middleton Park. He walked over to the sand box where Ron and Kim has spent many, many hours when they were younger. There parents had to literally drag them from the sand box. He stooped down and started to draw in the sand with his fingers. A big smile spread on his face as he recalled very fond memories.

Flashback

A much younger Kim and Ron are playing in the sandbox. "Ron quit messing around and help me build this sand castle."

"Ok, KP." Ron dropped his truck and picked up a bucket and shovel and plopped himself in the sand next to Kim.

End Flashback

Ron got up and decided to walk toward Kim's house.

-

At, Kim's house, The Possible Family is sitting down to dinner. Kim was quieter than usual, seemingly deep in thought. Mrs. Possible spoke up. "Kimmie, you seem distracted. Want to talk about it?"

"Well, the Ron trouble is rising again. Ron's been changing again. I'm starting to get worried. He got invited to return to Japan again. He won't tell me what happened last time he was there."

Mr. Possible raised his eye brow and narrowed his eyes. "So, Ronald is keeping secrets? Perhaps we need to have another chat." Mrs. Possible elbowed him for that comment.

Kim scolded him. "Daddy!"

Mrs. Possible spoke up. "Kimberly Ann Possible I'm surprised at you. From what I've seen, Ron's been nothing like what you're worrying about with the haircut and when he inherited the naco money. He's taken steps to improve himself which you've been trying to get him to do for years now. You've said he doing better in school. You and Monique have him dressing better. I've also noticed his physical appearance is improving as well. If it's really bothering you, why don't you call him and talk to him? I can put your plate in the microwave."

"He's out with Tara right now." The way Kim said this and her demeanor tipped Mrs. Possible.

"It sounds like to me you're jealous of the extra attention he's been getting."

"I am so not!"

"Yes you are Kimmy. Didn't you and Ron agree to not rush things and remain just friends for now?"

"Yes."

"You expect Ron to wait around for you while you decide if you want to pursue anything?"

"No, but…"

"But what Kimmie? You should be happy for Ron. Didn't he stand by you when you had that crush on Josh? From what I recall Ron didn't like Josh and he stood by you anyway. You can't be there for Ron like he was there for you."

Kim looked sad. "Yes" she said softly.

Mrs. Possible got up and walked over to Kim and gave her a hug. "Kimmy I know it will be difficult but nothing will come between you and Ron. Your father and I see the way Ron looks you, treats you and cares for you." Mrs. Possible turned to her husband, "Right Dear?"

Mr. Possible hated to admit it but he shook his head yes. Ron was a fine young man and did care a great deal for Kimmie. But, he felt he did still have fatherly responsibility protecting his Kimmie cub as best as he could. A little fear in Ron would help remind him.

"Thanks, Mom." Kim felt better.

-

After dinner, Kim was watching some TV. Ron came strolling up to Kim's house. Ron rang the door bell. Mr. Possible answered the door. Mr. Possible's eyes narrowed and gazed at Ron. "Ronald, the Space Center got a few new space probes in a couple days ago. Would you like to examine them?"

Ron gulped and pulled the neck of his signature shirt. Kim came to the door. "Daddy, stop it." She pulled Ron into the house.

"Hey KP. Want to go for a walk and talk?"

"Sure Ron. Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

Mr. Possible responded, "Now don't be out too late Kimmy, tonight's a school night."

Kim and Ron talked while they were walking. They found themselves in front of Middleton Elementary School. They looked and saw "their tree". They walked over and sat down in the grass under the tree.

"Ron, I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving."

"You have nothing to be sorry about KP."

"Yes, I do. I should've been more supportive. I will try to be in the future."

"No worries KP."

"Ron, what happened in Japan. Why won't you talk to me about Japan?"

"KP, do you trust me?"

"Ron Stoppable, what kind of question is that? Of course I trust you."

"Kim, I want to tell you about Japan but I can't. The honor of many rests in my hands. If this information effected you, I'd tell you in a heart beat. But since it doesn't, I can betray the trust of some many without a really good reason." Ron looked sad and looked down on the ground.

"Ron, I didn't realize…." Kim put her hand on his chin and raised his face. "Hey, don't feel bad. Now I understand and we don't have to talk about it anymore."

Ron looked up and saw Kim smiling at him.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

Chapter 5:

Kim looked down at her watch. "It's getting pretty late. We should start heading home."

"Yes, we better KP. I don't want to give your Dad another reason to give me a personal tour of a deep space probe." Ron grinned.

Kim giggled. They got up and started heading back to Kim's house. "So any idea when you have to leave for Japan?"

"No idea, KP. Mr. B hasn't specified a date."

"Bueno Nacho after school tomorrow? We can do whatever afterward and catch up some more."

Ron slowed down. "Uh, KP…I sort of have a date with Tara."

Kim stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Ron with a shocked look on her face. Kim practically shouted, "You got a what with Tara?" This caused Ron to cringe. Suddenly she remembered her conversation with her Mom. She was going to at least try and be as supportive as she could. She looked down and said in a low tone. "Sorry Ron, I glad things are going well between you and Tara." She started walking again, still staring at the ground.

Ron saw the sadness in Kim's face. He reached over and touched Kim's arm to get her to stop. "Hey, KP wait a second." Kim stopped, turned around and looked at Ron. "This is new territory for me. Tara seems genuinely interested in me. Not my hair or naco money, me Ron. Popularity still is not important to me. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt whenever I get turned down for a date. I don't know if a serious relationship will develop between me and Tara. But no matter what happens between me and Tara or any other girl, nobody could ever replace you KP." Ron smiled as he said this which caused a smile to creep up again on Kim's face. "I promise we will spend time this weekend, just you and me and Rufus of course. C'mon let's get you home."

-

Next day at school, Ron and Kim passed Mr. Barkin heading toward class.

"Stoppable, you're scheduled to leave for Yamanouchi Monday morning. My counterpart at the Yamanouchi school has made all the arrangements. They will have a taxi pick you up from your house to take you to the airport. I've already spoken with your parents and given them the details."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Ron spoke up, "Wow, that was quick."

"Ya, I guess you leave for Japan on Monday. You're going to be gone for two weeks?" Kim wasn't doing a very good job trying to hide her disappointment.

Ron shook his head yes, "Not to worry KP, we'll hang out this weekend."

-

After school, Ron walked up to Tara's house. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Ron rang the door bell. Tara's dad came to the door.

"Oh you must be Ron. Come on in and have a seat. Tara should be ready in a few minutes."

Ron took a discrete breath and spoke. "Good evening, Mr. Long." Ron shook his hand and walked into the house.

Tara's dad led Ron into the living room and offered Ron a seat. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No sir, but thank you."

Tara's dad was pleased by how polite Ron was. "Ron, Tara told us a lot about you. I remember what you did for my daughter as well as the other cheerleaders at Camp Wannaweep. I want to personally thank you for that."

Ron just smiled, "It was my pleasure sir."

"Now Ron, based on what I've personally seen, heard from my own daughter as well as some of the other parents regarding what you and Kim do, I'm not going give you the typical lecture. But let me be very clear about one thing. If you abuse my trust, I guarantee you the next conversation we will be having will not be a pleasant one."

Ron gulped, "Yes sir."

Tara and her Mom walked down the stairs as Tara's dad was finishing his last sentence.

"Daddy! You promised me you wouldn't do that to Ron."

"Sorry pumpkin, but I can't help it when it comes to my baby girl. At least he didn't get the full drill."

Full drill Ron thought? He didn't want to know.

Tara's mom came over and hugged Ron. "You must be Ron. You'll have to excuse my husband. It's so nice to meet you. Tara's told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Long. No apologies necessary. I completely understand. Someday after I get married and raise a family, if I ever have a daughter, I know I'd be exactly the same way." Mr. and Mrs. Long both smiled when they heard this.

"Please, call me Sandra."

Ron turned to Tara. "Wow, you look very nice Tara. Here, these are for you." Ron handed Tara the flowers.

Tara gave Ron a hug, "Thanks Ron, their beautiful. You're looking good yourself."

Mrs. Long took the flowers from Tara. "Let me put these in a vase with some water."

"We'll we better get going if we want to have dinner before the movie." Ron shook Mr. Long's hand, "Nice to meet you sir." Ron hugged Mrs. Long. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Long,"

"Call me Sandra."

Tara hugged her Mom and Dad, "Bye Mom, bye Daddy."

Mr. Long replied, "Bye kids, have a good time. Ron be sure and have Tara back home inside the house before midnight."

Ron nodded.

Tara, smiled turning to Ron. "Wow, you impressed my parents. My Dad let you off easy."

Ron just smiled. "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Wherever you want to go Ron is fine with me. Bueno Nacho?"

Ron remembered Tara liked Italian. "Tara, you like Italian. There is that new Italian restaurant that opened. Would you like to go there?"

Tara beamed, "Yes, that is sweet that you remembered that I like Italian. I've been wanting to try that place."

Ron offered Tara his arm. Tara placed her hand through his arm and they headed toward the restaurant.

Dinner was wonderful. Tara really enjoyed the food and the date was going well. Tara liked how chivalrous Ron was. He opened doors for her. He even pulled out the chair for Tara before she sat down at the table. None of other guys Tara dated ever did anything likethat for her. Ron had even brushed up on his table manners and it showed. Tara had seen more than on just a few occasions Ron pigging out and it wasn't pretty.

They caught a movie after dinner and talked afterward while having some coffee in a café. They came to Tara's house as the night concluded. Tara had a wonderful time the whole night. She leaned over and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. Ron blushed a dark red. Tara giggled, "Well aren't you sweet. I had a wonderful time Ron. Why didn't we go out sooner? Call me tomorrow? Maybe we can get together over the weekend before you have to head to Japan?"

"I had a wonderful time too Tara. Yes, I will call you tomorrow but I need to spend some time with Kim this weekend too. I think she's feeling a bit jealous. I'd like to have dinner Sunday night though."

Tara knew how close Ron and Kim were. She really liked Ron and preferred not to share him but she knew that forcing Ron to pick between her and Kim was not a battle she'd win, not yet anyway. There were rumors that flew around school why Ron and Zita broke up and most of those revolved around Kim. For now, it was best if she didn't force things and take things slow. Sounding as upbeat as she could she responded, "I understand Ron. You and Kim have been best friends since pre-k. I don't intend on getting in the way of that friendship. I'd love to have dinner Sunday."

Tara opened the front door, blew Ron a kissed, "Good night Ron." She stepped in the house and closed the front door. Sheleaned against the back of the door and slid to the ground with a dreamy look on her face. Her parents were still up waiting to make sure she got home. Mrs. Long saw her daughter's expression, smiled and said, "Things go well with Ron?" Tara just nodded with a big smile.

Ron headed home with a big grin, whistling to himself. He had a very good time with Tara. But his mind started to wander as he got closer to home. The whistling stopped. What about Kim? How would their relationship change if he and Tara got close? Would anything ever develop between Kim and Ron? But he'd be crazy to throw away a blossoming relationship with Tara to wait on who knows what might happen if anything at all with Kim. What about Yamanouchi. He'd be seeing Yori again in 4 days. Ron's head hurt thinking about it. He sighed deeply and walked quietly home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: There will be one more chapter that will deal with the w/e. Then the next story will deal with Yamanouchi.


	6. Chapter 6

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Ron 2.0"

Chapter 6:

Ron got up Sat morning way earlier that usual. He had a lot on his mind, specifically Kim, Tara and Yori. He got ready and headed over to the Possible's. Ron pressed the door bell. Mr. Possible answered the door and was surprised to see Ron up so early on a Sat. morning. "Ronald, you're here awfully early for a Saturday."

"Good morning Mr. Dr. P"

"Come on in, I'll let Kimmie know you're here. Kimmie-cub, Ronald's here."

Kim came down the stairs. "Ron, you're here awfully early on a Saturday. Is everything alright?" _Oh no, here comes more bad news._

"If this is a bad time KP, I can come back."

"No, no I'm happy you're here. I just wasn't expecting to see you so early."

"Nothing's wrong KP, I woke up a lot earlier than I usually do. I said we could spend the day together so here I am."

"Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes. You want to eat and then talk."

"You read my mind KP."

Kim and Ron sat down for breakfast. Afterward, Ron suggested they take a walk.

As they were walking Ron and Kim started to talk.

"Listen KP, I know a lot has happened these past few months and it's a lot to take. I have some idea of how you feel about me dating Tara as I must admit I wasn't too thrilled when you started dating Josh. Someday I hope to be able to tell you about Japan. I promise you that I won't let Tara or anybody else come in the way of our relationship, you mean too much to me Kim. To tell you the truth, I chose to break it off with Zita because she couldn't accept our relationship. She said I couldn't be close to both of you at the same time. I'm sorry if you've feeling left out.

_Wow, Ron has really matured these past few months._

"No Ron, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm really proud of you Ron. You've grown tremendously these last few months. I have been selfish wanting to keep you to myself. Other people are starting to see what I've known all this time, how wonderful you are. I'm so sorry about that Ron. I say I can do anything. Well it's about time I start living up to that by starting to believe more in my best friend. I know you won't let other people come between us and I'm sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me Ron."

Kim's eyes started to tear up. Ron reached over the hugged KP. "It's ok, KP. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I know you're just worried about me and you'll never know how much your support over the years has meant to me and will always mean to me." Ron reached over and wiped the tears from Kim's cheek, wearing his trademark grin."

Kim closed her eyes and help onto Ron tightly. _Think Kim. See what a wonderful man…that's right, man Ron is. Think long and hard about this. What you are looking for could be right underneath your eyes._

Kim and Ron spent most of the day talking and just enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxx

On Sunday, Ron again headed to the Possible's early and spent most of the day with Kim. He had to leave late afternoon to honor his commitment with Tara for dinner Sun night.

That night, Ron and Tara were at Bueno Nacho.

"So is Kim feeling better about us?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I missed you Ron."

"I missed you too Tara, I had a wonderful time Friday."

"Ah, you're so sweet." Tara leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron turned bright red. "Do you have to go back to Japan? I won't be able to see you for two weeks?"

"Yes Tara. Don't worry, we'll be talking still. I will have a kimmunicator like Kim's with me."

"But it won't be the same" Tara pouted.

"I know."

xxxxxx

Monday morning with Mr. Barkin's permission Kim and Tara were allowed to miss a class to see Ron off at the airport. Before Ron boarded the plane, Kim gave Ron a hug.

"Take care of yourself Ron. Call me, Beep me if you need anything. I don't care what time it is."

"Kim, I can't breathe"

Kim let go, "Sorry Ron."

Tara came up and planted a kiss on Ron's lips that seems to last an eternity for Ron. As Tara broke the kiss, she giggled seeing the lost look on Ron's face. _I won't be outdone by Kim._ "I'll miss you Ron. Call me as soon as you land."

"Me too" Kim bellowed.

Ron waved goodbye and boarded the plane.

xxxxxx

AN: End of Ron 2.0 Next story is "Truth about Yamanouchi" Without giving away too much, by the end, Kim will find out about Ron's adventures at Yamanouchi. I started another story "Bushido: Way of the Warrior" as well that will deal with Yamanouchi. I intend both stories to be different enough to remain separate stories. If I find they are essentially the same story, I will combine them.


End file.
